Vengeance
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Alternate Reality. In the 1900s Buffy Anne Summers was viciously attacked and put into a hospital. When he finds her again, he's less than pleased with the state she's been kept in. Written for HC Bingo on LJ.


**Title: ****Vengeance**  
**Prompt:**Septicemia/Infected Wounds  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings:**Neglect, Character Death, Torture, Rape (Implied)  
**Summary:** Alternate Reality. In the 1900s Buffy Anne Summers was viciously attacked and put into a hospital. When he finds her again, he's less than pleased with the state she's been kept in.

Buffy Anne Summers smiled as she headed home, her heart fluttering in her chest as she thought of her lover. He was a mysterious man, no doubt about that, but it didn't matter to her. He promised to one day take her away from her mundane life and take her with him as he traveled around the world. Of course, he insisted they wait until her eighteenth birthday, but even that couldn't faze her. She was blissful, and she was positive that nothing could take that from her.

But of course, she'd spoken too soon. As she rounded a corner and headed towards her house she bumped into a muscular chest and was sent stumbling backwards with a delicate _'oof'._

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said politely. The man grinned wickedly down at her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm not." He said.

And then it went dark.

_Two Months Later_

William the Bloody hummed to himself as he walked towards Revello Drive with every intention of sweeping Buffy into his arms and loving her till she couldn't walk – and only then would he change her, made her his eternally to scour the world with bloodshed and mayhem.

When he reached her house though, he knew something was wrong. Her scent was old, as if she hadn't been there for months. A growl rumbled through his chest and without properly thinking through his actions he stalked up to the house and knocked on the door. When it opened it revealed a haggard woman he knew to be Buffy's mother, Joyce Summers, and his heart clenched in fear.

"Yes?" Joyce asked weakly, "I'm sorry, if you're looking for Hank, he's at the hospital with Buffy."

Well, that wasn't what he expected. He plastered on a fake smile and nodded. "Of course, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Joyce nodded and closed the door without another word. William seethed for a long moment before turning swiftly and stalking away into the night. He didn't frequent the hospital often, or at all really, but he knew where it was. He had heard enough horror stories to make his undead heart shudder in fear. He kept a calm gait as to not garner any suspicion, but after a while he compromised and sped up to a light jog.

When he came to the hospital he was assaulted by the rotted scent of death and decay. He lip curled up in disgust, but he quickly put on a calm mask as he strolled through the doors and up to the nearest nurse, who looked as if she needed something to do.

"Excuse men, I'm looking for a Miss Buffy Summers?" he said smoothly. Her heart stuttered in her chest and she nodded.

"She's in room 32. Would you like me to lead you there, Mr…?"

"No, I'm fine." He said, ignoring her appreciative gaze in favor of turning and heading down the twisting halls. The scents only got worse and he tried desperately to fish out his Buffy's heavenly scent. It didn't take long to find it, but when he did his heart almost restarted in panic.

Something was wrong. Her blood…it was all wrong.

He didn't bother hiding his panic anymore – he couldn't. Images of all kinds whirled through his head as he tried to imagine her state. Was she bandaged from head to toe? Bruised on every surface of her skin? Torn and bleeding? Pale and frail?

He ran as fast as he dared, and when he came upon the room numbered '32', he pushed open the door and took in the horrid sight of his beloved.

She was alone in the room, and clearly asleep. Her chest moved slowly up and down as she breathed, and her skin was paler than even his. She was simply skin and bone, and he knew that if he pulled down the sheet and revealed her stomach he would be able to count all her ribs with ease.

'Seems Hank pulled a fast one on the misses.' He thought, 'Wanker.'

He hurried to her bedside, and couldn't keep his nose from cinching up in disgust. Her blood was nothing like the beautiful aroma he had grown to love. It was tainted, wrong, diseased. How had those wankers been treating her? He had half a mind to go through the halls and rip them all to shreds.

Instead, he put all his attention on his beloved and gently pushed her stringy blonde hair from her face. "Buffy? Luv?" he whispered, running the back of his finger along her hallowed cheek, "It's me."

She stirred, and he held his breath in anticipation. Her eyelids fluttered open, and her brilliant green eyes stared up at him. His heart clenched – her eyes were just as beautiful as he remembered them.

"William?" she asked softly, "Darling, is that you? Are you really here, or am I still dreaming?"

"I'm really here, Buffy." He said soothingly as he cupped her cheek, "What on earth happened to you?"

She closed her eyes in pain and nuzzled his hand, "I don't wish to tell you. You'd never be able to look at me the same."

"Please, luv. Nothing could ever make me love you any less." It was true – hadn't he spent the first ten years of his existence pining after his insane sire?

She looked at him for a long moment before closing her eyes in pain. "It happened as I was walking home, when I last saw you. I was attacked by a man, and I tried to fight, William, I really did! But they were to strong, and he – they-" She sobbed and pressed her face further into his hand, "they violated me, William."

He just barely kept his demon at bay, but it was hard. After a long moment he managed to push him aside and let his human side come to the forefront of his mind. He gently cupped her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Shh. It's okay." He soothed, "I'm here now."

"I-I'm no better than a whore." She cried softly, "I don't deserve you any more!"

"Don't be daft!" William chastised harshly, "I still love you, you silly bint."

She sniffled, "I don't know what a bint is, but I think if I did I would have to hit you."

William was relieved to hear some of her former spunk, and he smiled softly. "Of course, luv. I wouldn't put it past you."

"Th-the men, they also stabbed me," Buffy explained after a silent pause, "and the wound hasn't gotten any better. If anything, it's gotten worse. I can barely sit up without falling in the most excruciating pain."

Ah. So that's what the scent was. Apparently, her Doctor didn't care enough to properly care for her wounds. He could have done a better job blindfolded and with one hand tied behind his back! William gently ran his hands through her hair.

"Don't fret, luv. I'll make you all better soon." He promised. She looked up at him in confusion.

"How? Are you a Doctor?" she asked innocently, "You never told me."

"No, no." he said softly, "I'm no Doctor. But trust me luv – I can make you all better. Close your eyes."

He hadn't wanted to do this to her like this – he had wanted to give her a night of passion before draining her and giving her new life. But desperate times called for desperate measures. With gentle hands he tilted her head back and exposed her neck to his eager eyes. He gave her neck a tender kiss, before his fangs descended and pierced through her skin. She gasped in pain, but his bite quickly turned tender and emotions she had never experienced flooded through her.

"Oh!" She gasped delicately as her toes curled. Her blood tasted horrible, to be honest, but William was quick to push it aside. He focused instead on making this as pleasurable for her as possible.

"William…" she whispered as her heart beat began to fade. He pulled away and quickly bit down on his tongue.

"Kiss me." He instructed. She eagerly abided, pressing her lips innocently to his. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately, letting his tongue slip between her lips and sending his blood gliding down her throat. Her survival instincts kicked in, and she sucked eagerly at his wounded tongue, drawing every drop in.

Her movements faded slowly but surely, and her body began to slump. He pulled away and quickly tore open his wrist and pressed the appendage to her lips. He didn't want her as a minion – he wanted her to wake up strong and healthy, a childe.

He pulled away when her heartbeat stopped and her body went slack in his arms. He pressed a loving kiss to her forehead as he gathered her body into his arms.

All he could do now was wait.

_One Week Later_

Doctor Hamilton hummed anxiously as he sat by the fireside, letting the fire warm his cold skin. He had been at the hospital all night, and in the middle of winter it was quite a chore. He was still puzzled by the disappearance of one of his patients, but at this point there was little he could do. The police had been searching and her family informed, but what else was there to do?

He was on edge, there was no doubt about that. For the past five days his colleagues had been mysteriously disappearing from their homes, and turned up the next day with railroad spikes shoved through their skulls in a manner unerringly similar to the string of murders in London just ten years before. Was it possible the feared William the Bloody had arrived in Sunnydale?

He didn't like that thought. It was also incredibly nerve wracking since every single member of the deceased had worked on the before mentioned patient, one Miss Buffy Summers. He was the only one left, now. Was it possible that her ghost had come back to reap its vengeance?

No, not possible. He was simply working himself up. They were all coincidences – every last one of them. So what if they all died the same way? It didn't mean he was next in line! Besides, it was probably a copy cat. The original William the Bloody didn't ram a wooden stake through his victims hearts, after all!

He laughed weakly in an attempt to assuage his fears, only to jump out of his skin when a knock sounded from the door. His heart raced off and he stumbled to the door, slowly opening it and peeking through the crack. He swung the door wide open when he recognized the caller.

"Horace! What on earth are you doing here?" he asked pleasantly, "You wife said you hadn't been home for days!"

"It's a long story." The man said in a gravelly voice, "May I come in?"

"Yes, yes! Of course you can!" Hamilton agreed, stepping aside to let his age old friend enter. What he didn't expect was for his friend to lash out and grab the unsuspecting doctor by the throat.

"H-Horace?" he choked.

"I want you to invite my friends in, Hamilton." Horace said gravely as two pale figures stepped out from the night, "Or you will die here and now."

"C-Come in!" Hamilton managed to gasp out. The two smiled deviously at him.

"Why, thank you, Doctor." The woman said as she stepped over the threshold, "That makes this so much easier."

Hamilton's heart almost stopped as he recognized the young beauty before him. "M-M-Miss Summers?" he stuttered.

"Ah, so you remember me." Buffy said happily, turning to look at her companion, "What should we do first, William darling?"

"Whatever you wish, luv." The man said in a rough London accent. His blue eyes gleamed in the light, and Buffy smiled brilliantly up at her lover.

"Horace? You may leave now." She instructed. The former Doctor nodded and headed towards the door, only to be stopped as William rammed a wooden stake through his chest. Hamilton could only gap in astonishment as his coworker exploded into dust.

"Good job, mate." William said with a wry grin. He turned his attention to the Doctor then and silently closed the door behind him, "We can't make him scream too loud now, luv. The neighbors might hear like they did with Crocker."

"A shame." Buffy said softly, looking at Hamilton with wide, hungry eyes, "He's the one that I wanted to hurt the most."

"You could always turn him into a minion." William advised, "Then you could have fun for weeks before dusting him."

Hamilton finally came to his senses, and he ran from the room. Or at least he tried. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his collar and tugging him backwards. He collapsed on the floor in an agonized heap, and before he could get up again Buffy had straddled his waist and stuffed something into his mouth as a gag. William leaned patiently against the wall and watched with appreciative eyes as his lover ran a sharp nail down the Doctors cheek.

"William, darling, could you help?" Buffy asked pleasantly, "You're so much more creative than I am. I want this one to suffer the most. He seemed more than eager to take advantage of my illness."

Hamilton watched in horror as their faces shifted into the terrible visage of demons, their golden eyes gleaming with hunger.

"Of course, kitten. We wouldn't want him getting away, now, would we?" William said smoothly, pulling a long, wicked looking railroad spike from his pocket. He twirled it between his fingers, "I've been thinking of a new name, pet."

"Really?" Buffy asked as she snapped Hamilton's arm, grinning as he screamed out in pain, "What is it?"

"Well, you know William the Bloody has some negative connotation, right?"

"Of course." Buffy agreed as she grabbed the Doctors other arm and began working on breaking every bone, starting with his little finger. The Doctors screams were muffled by the gag, but still painfully sharp.

"Well, I was thinking I could go by Spike now." He continued, "'ve already got the accent ready 'n everything."

"I like it." Buffy said with a smile as she broke his forearm, "Though I could think of many different reasons why you could be called 'Spike'." She finished her sentence with a lustful leer at his pants. William laughed loudly before fishing a wooden stake from his pocket. He tossed it to her and she caught it without trouble.

"'Ve also thought up a name for you." He continued. "Slayer."

Buffy tilted her head and pondered this as she rammed the stake through Hamilton's plushy stomach, making him scream out in agony.

"Slayer. I think I like it." She agreed before yanking the stake from his stomach, "Kind of an oxymoron. of course, I think you've got enough pet names for me to last a lifetime and a half." She slammed her stake into his palm, nailing him to the floor.

"Yes, but this ones for when you get put into the History books." William explained, "You ready, pet?"

"I think so." She said, pulling away from him and dislodging her stake, "He's not as fun as the others were." She smiled at her mate and gave him a quick kiss before pulling the spike from his hand and twirling it in her fingers.

Hamilton could only watch in horror as the spike came down.


End file.
